Change of Plans
by 14shiffna
Summary: Overdone Villain Deku AU. Deku had been told all his life that he would amount to nothing. He snaps one night and runs away, leaving his mother dead and a path to kill All-Might. The League takes him in, teaches him, and gives him a home where he feels... comfortable. Follows the timeline of BNHA, only with Deku on the villain's side.
1. Chapter 1

**Overdone? Yes, yes I realize that. Of course turning a hero to a villain is my debut to the BNHA part of this website.**

**Anyway, hello one, hello all, my name is 14shiffna and this is my first BNHA fic! I've been really getting into it recently, and thought Villain Deku was a really cool story to write. Now, I realize this has been overdone, but I hope I can bring something new to the table. Alright, enjoy!**

3:02 A.M. Exactly the time he had been planning it for. It being a murder. The knife gleamed in the moonlight streaking in through the window, illuminating his mother only barely. As he inched closer and closer to her, her soft breathing calmed him. Although it would be the last time he heard it. The words and the comments echoed in his head. 'You're worse than the rejects! You're QUIRKLESS!' 'Izuku… I'm sorry' 'Young man, it is okay to have dreams, but you must also consider what it REALISTIC'. The last words stung. They had come from his idol, his number one hero, the one he wanted to grow up to be. All-Might. But that admiration was now replaced by a burning hatred. His sanity had slowly been drifting since that day at the doctor's. His mind became clouded then, as the memory flashed across the forefront of his mind.

"Sorry kid not gonna happen," the All-Might figure clattered to the ground as the doctor said those fateful words. The rest of the memory went by in a blur. He had seen it a thousand times. Before he knew it, he was beside his mother, staring at her, his eyes dull, lifeless, with maybe a hint of glee. After all, his hatred for All-Might couldn't be the only reason he planned to murder his mother. In fact, he could just leave her alone. But he didn't want to. He was insane already, why not have some fun? He let his left hand hover over her mouth and his knife hand hover beneath her chin.

"I'm sorry mom," he whispered, but it was loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes fluttered open, but before she could get out a word, he clamped his hand over her mouth and let the knife fly. Blood flew off the knife as he pulled it from her throat. Her eyes bulged and she started squirming. Izuku put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh. You can rest now," she finally stopped her fighting, and the only movement left in her body was the twitching. Izuku left her room and picked up his bag by the door. Opening the door to their apartment, he looked left, then right, and finally stepped into the hallway. He was ready for his new life.

**Okay, so, short chapter, I know, but this was just the intro. Hopefully, this will get longer and will actually be acknowledged by you guys. I don't know if you liked, but tell me in the reviews if you did, and uh, tell me how to improve. I'm always looking for suggestions. Anyways, see ya guys, Peace!**


	2. The Meeting

**Hello! I'm back again. Anyway, here's another update for this fic. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, bye.**

"Reports say that the wounds are about three days old. Izuku Midoriya, her 15-year-old son is the prime suspect in the case. A knife is missing and so are some of his clothes, as well as the boy himself. A bounty has gone out to capture the boy for interrogation. Police are working with all know heroes to look for him," Izuku lingered at the TV, staring up at it. He smirked a little to himself. A bounty, for him. He was a little proud, to say the least. Turning down the alley he has been calling his home; he sat down next to a dumpster and took out the small burger. Before he could even take a bite, a voice spoke from the darkness.

"So you are the now-famous Izuku Midoriya, huh?" A hooded man with red eyes and light blue, unkempt hair stepped from the shadows. Izuku stood up and drew his knife.

"If you're looking to take me in for the bounty, it's not gonna happen," he said.

"Oh no no," the man chuckled, waving a hand. "Besides, you couldn't do anything against me. You're quirkless," the man taunted.

"… I can still kill you," Izuku said, leveling the knife on the man.

"Alright, but won't you hear out my proposition first?" The man asked. Izuku stayed silent for a moment before motioning with his knife for the man to continue.

"Good. My name is Tomura Shigaraki. I am the leader of an organization known as the League of Villains. We would love for you to join. You hate All-Might, correct?" Shigaraki asked.

"I do, but how can you help me kill him?" Izuku asked.

"I have friends in high places. They're working on something. In the meantime, we can give you a place to stay, and maybe a Quirk," the last part caught Izuku's attention. He had wanted a Quirk all his life. And if they plan on killing All-Might, they could possibly give him a powerful Quirk. A small smile tugged at Izuku's lips.

"Alright, I'll bite. Lead the way," Izuku said.

"Alright then," Shigaraki then held a finger to his ear, where a communicator sat. "Kurogiri, he's agreed. Give us a portal," A dark purple, smoky substance opened behind Shigaraki, and he stepped through, before beckoning Izuku through. Izuku stepped through to the other side, revealing a bar. A tall, smoky man stood behind the bar, dressed in a bartending outfit with a metal neck brace or armor on. Izuku eyed the place wearily.

"Welcome to the humble abode of the League of Villains," Shigaraki said, raising his arms to indicate the entirety of the bar. There was a darkened hallway leading back farther into the building, or maybe to the entrance. Izuku glanced around. The building was old and rundown. Behind the bar, on shelves, were glasses and bottles of various alcohols.

"So it's only the two of you?" Izuku asked.

"Oh no. There are many more of us. We're just scattered around the country. But this is the home base," Shigaraki explained, sitting at the bar.

"And when you plan to kill All-Might, you'll get everyone and teleport them?" Izuku asked, referring to Kurogiri.

"Indeed. Pleased to make your acquaintance Izuku Midoriya. I am Kurogiri," Kurogiri said. Izuku nodded to him then paused and thought.

"Sounds like a dumb, half-assed plan," he said. Kurogiri and Shigaraki had to process what Izuku said for a moment before Shigaraki lashed out.

"Hey, you little shit! It's a good plan, alright," Shigaraki said.

"Literally your entire plan I'm assuming is 'kill All Might when he's weak'" Izuku crossed his arms and looked at Shigaraki expectantly.

"…Listen here, if you don't like, the door's that way," Shigaraki pointed to the door behind Izuku and Izuku briefly glanced at it.

"…Y'know what, fine, I'm in. You plan to kill All Might, you have my help," Izuku said. Before Shigaraki could say anything Kurogiri intervened.

"No, no, that's good, thank you. I believe you will prove to be a valuable ally," he said. Continuing, he looked to Izuku's bag. "Now, I do know that you had a run-in with All Might the other day. Have any information you'd like to share?" Kurogiri said.

"Mm… not much, honestly. But, I can tell you that, from a wound he sustained from a fight years ago, his respiratory system is destroyed, and he can only maintain his hero form for maybe five to six hours a day. The rest of the time he's just some weak skeleton," Izuku offered.

"Well, that's certainly much bigger than I thought, but very useful," Kurogiri said.

"Yes… yes, yes, it's great! We just need to look for this old skeleton and kill him when he least expects it," Shigaraki said, his eyes lighting up behind that creepy hand of his.

"Well, I don't think you should go outright like that. I think you should wait until he's been tuckered out from a fight or multiple incidents, then we can kill him in front of the world," Izuku offered.

"Yes, yes, even better! You have a mind for strategies, Izuku. I feel we'll get along just fine," Shigaraki said. Izuku scoffed.

"Please, we won't get along fine. Knowing you, you'll get sick of me soon. I'm only in this for killing All Might," Izuku said. "Oh, and by the way," Izuku proceeded to drop thirteen notebooks on the table. "I have notes on almost all major pro heroes, and all minor ones. You may want to look these over," he said before zipping his book bag back up. "Now, which way to my room?" He finally stopped talking and directed his question to Kurogiri.

"Down the hall, first door on the left," Kurogiri said.

"Thanks," Izuku said.

"…Tomura Shigaraki, are you okay?" Kurogiri asked.

"…I honestly don't know whether to like this kid or hate him. He has an amazing mind, but his personality is so _annoying!_" Shigaraki said.

"You'll get used to him eventually, Tomura Shigaraki," Kurogiri said.

"…No, I probably won't," Shigaraki replied.


	3. A PLan Forms

**Hello! I'm back again! I think now we'll start to get to the USJ attack, but not immediately. I am just now realizing I forgot an outro for the last chapter but too late. I also now have a dilemma. So, with Deku no longer going to U.A. we have a spot unfilled in Class 1-A. So my question is, should I use an OC who I've had as an idea for a while now, or, should I move one of the students in one of the other classes. A problem with the OC thing is I've made him related to a major character since I'm bad at making up Quirks. Another problem, do I give Mirio One For All or not? We'll get to the USJ attack next chapter, I need answers. Anyway, enjoy it!**

Izuku hit the wall with a grunt and a new hole in his sweatshirt. For the past ten months, Shigaraki had, begrudgingly, taken the job of training him. Over time, Izuku had grown more and more unstable and had constantly begun to get on Shigaraki's nerves for fun. As such, over the past ten months, Shigaraki had been holding back during training less and less, under the guise of 'you need to be prepared to get hurt'.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. Go get some bandages and rest up. No more training for the rest of the week," Shigaraki said, before moving to leave the room.

"Wait, what? No training for the rest of the week, why not Handjob?" Izuku asked.

"I said to stop calling me that!" Shigaraki screeched. Slightly regaining his composure, Shigaraki huffed before telling Izuku only a little bit. "We have a plan coming up later in the week. Now go, you little shit," Shigaraki said before walking through the door that connected the little training room to his room. Izuku walked through his door, with a hand placed on his chin in a thoughtful manner.

_Shigaraki's a good strategist, but he has the psyche of a six-year-old. There's no way he doesn't have a plan, but how is he supposed to plan when we know nothing of what U.A. has planned. We only know All Might is working there now, _Izuku wondered. Sighing, he pulled off his sweatshirt and threw it in the corner with his other clothes. The new burn on his arm hurt as the fabric slid over it. Going to his cabinet, he pulled out his medical supplies, cleaning the wound before putting a bandage over it. After that was done, he threw on an old T-shirt and stepped out into the bar area. Kurogiri was there cleaning the many glass cups he had and Shigaraki was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where'd-"

"Tomura Shigaraki went on a mission that is integral to his plan," Kurogiri said, cutting off Izuku before he could use his nickname for Shigaraki.

"Oh. Well, whatever then. Mind filling me in on the plan?" Izuku asked.

"There really is no plan until Shigaraki has enough information," Kurogiri said.

"Uh-huh, I see. Well, what about All-"

"_Master_," Kurogiri cut Izuku off.

"Ah, right, sorry. Master, doesn't he have to approve the plan?" Izuku asked.

"Actually, no. Master only steps in when Shigaraki needs help or guidance, or to tell him what he did wrong. Other than that, Shigaraki has free reign," Kurogiri explained.

"Uh-huh. Okay then. Well, that seems a little weird, doesn't it?" Izuku asked.

"Perhaps, but if Master trusts Tomura Shigaraki, then so do I," Kurogiri said.

"Okay then, got it," Izuku said. "Welp, then I'll be in my room for a little bit. Call me if you need me," Izuku finished, before walking down the dark hallway. Kurogiri's yellow eyes moved up and down slightly in a nod. As soon as Izuku entered his room, he sat on his bed and sighed. Something was going to go terribly wrong with Shigaraki's "plan". He could feel it.

**Boom, there's chapter 3! Sorry that it was short, but, I hope you all enjoyed it, and please, do tell me what I should do for the open spot in Class 1-A. Like I said, if the majority votes OC, that OC has major connections to a major character. As in, the character is part of immediate family, major connection. I feel like it's a fair warning. Or, should I just have someone from 1-B join 1-A, I don't know, that's why I'm asking you guys. Alright, I'm getting repetitive, have a good day, stay home, stay safe, and Peace!**


End file.
